Random or sequential serial numbers have been used to set up unique identification codes for various radio controlled appliances such as garage door openers, and security systems devices such as intrusion detectors, smoke alarms, PIR sensors, etc. These identification codes are embedded in each security system device and registered or “learned” at the time of their installation by the control panel that operates the security system. Once registered with the control panel, the device will be able to communicate with the control panel as required (e.g. send and receive status messages, etc.) A device that has not been properly registered will be unable to communicate with the control panel.
It may be desirable for a security system to register security devices manufactured at a certain location, but not from others, even if the serialization and other communications protocols would otherwise render the device registrable. As such, the present invention relates to the use of an encoding algorithm utilizing the existing serial number formats to allow or disallow registration of particular security devices, depending on the implementation of the algorithm.